


good morning

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, this is. v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: mornings are better with each other.





	good morning

“get up.”

cam mumbles incoherent nonsense as he turns, curling into the blankets as a hand on his shoulder nudges him gently. “cam, babe, get up.”

“what time is it?” cam sighs, not bothering to open his eyes just yet. when a kiss is placed onto his forehead, however, he opens his eyes to see his boyfriend gazing at him with a smile that gives him butterflies.

“it’s like noon, dork.” john reaches a hand forward and moves a stray strand of hair out of cam’s face, smiling more when the taller boy yawns. “i let you sleep in.”

“why?” cam huffs, making john giggle.

“‘cause you were up till like four last night,” he replies softly. “but now the day awaits us, love. c’mon. i didn’t even make breakfast, ‘cause i knew you’d want to make it with me.”

cam smiles, then pushes himself up, stretching as he yawns again. john watches him with a soft smile, admiring the beauty that his boyfriend is.

cam soon relaxes and simply leans over, pressing a sweet kiss to the shorter boy’s lips. john returns it, and then hums happily when cam pulls away to kiss his forehead.

“good morning,” cam murmurs as he pulls john into a hug. john sighs, shutting his eyes as he presses a kiss to the younger boy’s collarbones.

“morning, sleeping beauty.”


End file.
